potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Cruizer' Heavy Snow
A modified Cruizer that has a stronger and more resilient hull. The nice thing about this ship is that it aligns quite well with the introduction of special 'Crypto' upgrades available for small ships in level 18. History Brigs are one of the most versatile vessels in naval history, employed as merchant vessels, privateer ships and armed naval vessels. All brigs have two masts, a fore mast and a main mast. Therefore they are not true ships, which have three masts, though they are primarily "ship rigged" meaning "square rigged." Snow brigs have the mizzen sail attached to a small mast behind the main mast. A standard brig (e.g. the 'Lexington' Brig) the mizzen sail is attached directly to the main mast. This ship may also be identified by its hull design, which is termed a pink or pinque due to its narrow or pinched stern. This vessel was modelled by player Hans. Strategy and Use This is a tough mid-teen warship for a Naval Officer. It has a strong battery compared with other snows but lacks bow or stern chasers. The true power of this ship is realized in level 18 when Crypto upgrades (learned from Cryptonauticon recipe books) become available. Using the correct upgrades and picking offensive skills, this becomes the first ship that can reliably sink a single level 50 NPC with a small amount of patience. It is a true broadside battling juggernaut for its level. Crypto upgrades can be added to any small ship at level 18 but the Cruizer is the toughest of them all, and when fully upgraded is a superior broadside fighting vessel to a fully upgraded medium sized Lexi Brig. This ship is nicknamed a Crypto-Cruizer. The list of upgrades in the Permanent Slot are as follows: Armor slots: 2 Small Heavy Flanked Armor +13% broadside armor, +5% damage resistance per Cannon slots: 2 of Small Enhanced Guns +4 accuracy, +10% reload per, or Small Precision Guns +4 acc, +7.25% damage Sail slots: 2 of Small Agile Rig +4% battle speed, +10% turn, or Small Speed Rig 4 +7% speed In the General Slot: Overloaded Cannons 1: +9.6% damage, -8 crew def Explosive Powder 1: +9.6% dmg. -8 crew def Reinforced Gun Ports 1 or 2 (lvl19) Consumables: Accuracy or damage powder coarse will help; bronze round shot for anyone rich. The Crypto-Cruizer is an elite ship for its level and consequently very expensive (27-28k at cost) as crypto and general slot damage upgrades are not cheap, but you get most of the money back when you scuttle. For solo OS hunting/leveling, sail parallel to the NPC(s) at 250-300 yards (350 yards for tough battles) and blast it out. Use repair skills, spare guns rough, and switch broadsides as necessary. In the sail slots use 2 Small Speed Rig 4 to separate out a 3-pack of level 30-34 NPCs so you don't have to face broadside fire from each. This ship can take on 2 level 37 - 41 NPCs at a time with reasonable efficiency, however 2 Raa MCs, especially if one is an elite (named) NPC, is borderline. For mission oriented use, it is key to equip at least 1 (preferably 2) small agile rig to aid its sluggish turning. Tactics Stick to your best wind angles and avoid getting caught in irons. With a crew of 105 this ship is good for boarding actions against vessels of its level. Comparable Ships *'Cruizer' Snow *'van Hoorn' Snow *'Curieuse' Snow *'Curieuse' Heavy Snow *'Lexington' Brig Distinguishing Features A two masted, square rigged, snow brig. The hull is a pink with a very pronounced pinched stern. *Reload Rate +10% Variants Other variants of the Cruizer: *'Cruizer' Snow Version History (2.12.39.0) 2013-03-08 *Changed Insurance Value *Changed O.S. Visibility *Changed Sailing, Range, and Accuracy Stats Category: User-Created Ships